Akatsuki Halloween Nightmares
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Just to make things scarier at Halloween, a jutsu was cast on the apartment, however, the Akatsuki get more than they bargained for and the events may leave them all scarred for life. For each member gets possessed and becomes a victim of another. Rated M for: blood,rape,lemon,yaoi,attempted murder Cast: OC,kaku,hida,dei,saso,tobi,zet,kisa,ita,mada
1. Haunted?

Tobi was holding Olivia on top of his shoulders so she could hook the clay bats, curtisty of Deidara, on the ceiling. "It's looking good Olivee!"

"I know and they look so much more lifelike when we painted them black with red eyes. What are you going as this year?"

He sat her down since she was finished and shrugged, "Tobi don't know yet but he'll think of something good."

"I love Halloween and hopefully I'll get Kakuzu to dress up this time. Last year he wouldn't." Tobi giggled, "We going to make everyone get a costume this year."

SLAM!

Hidan came stumbling from his room, clutching his forehead with a bloodied hand. "Hidan! What happened?" His lover rushed to him but he waved her off, "It's no big fucking deal, I just…..tripped."

Tobi pulled Olivee back as he went to the bathroom to clean his wound. "Is it just Tobi or is Hidan hiding something?" "I think he is."

"AGHHH!" Kisame came flying out of his room with murder in his eyes, "Where is he? Where is that damn priest?"

* * *

"Kisame what's wrong?" He just lead the two into his room and pointed. On the wall, written in what looked like blood read:

_All will suffer while the summoning lasts. _

Tobi gulped, "That's disturbing." Olivia nodded but took the shark's arm, "You think Hidan wrote it?"

"Yes, who else would mess with blood?" She shook her head, "I highly doubt he did, especially since there isn't any swear words."

"What's going on?" Itachi needn't say more when he read the words. "Rather ominous." The raven turned around and there stood Hidan, now with a bandage on his forehead, "What the fuck are you three gawking at."

Tobi pointed and when the priest looked…he went pale and muttered, "Fuck." Olivia narrowed her eyes and followed him into the living room. Before she could ask Sasori and Deidara both came in rather pale as well.

Kisame furrowed his brows, "Now what happened to you two?" "One of Danna's puppets….it just began moving all on it's own un."

Sasori was breathing rather heavy, "I don't understand how it could've moved without me controlling it unless this is some sort of genjutsu."

"**I assure you it's not!" **Last but not least came Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Madara. "We just had some odd experience as well in the kitchen."

Madara clarified, "All the knifes went airborne and were thrown straight at us. It was unbelievable."

Kakuzu nodded, "They're stuck an inch deep in the wall as we speak."

* * *

Olivia turned to Hidan and asked, "What's going on Hidan?" All eyes turned to him as he muttered, "How the fuck should I know!"

His small lover sat next to him, "I think you're hiding something. First you get hurt and said you tripped, which you wouldn't get an injury that big from. Second, you went pale when you saw those words on the wall."

The jashinist grunted, "Alright fine! It's my fucking fault." "What did you do un?" "I sort of fucking tried a new jutsu and….well…..it didn't turn out like I thought it would."

Madara leaned over, "What jutsu is this?" "I can't explain it but it appears the apartment is going to be haunted for a while."

"HAUNTED!"

Kakuzu groaned and was forced back down by Olivia. "What the hell were you trying to do idiot?"

"FUCK OFF! It's about Halloween and I just wanted to do that jutsu to make some scary shit happen! That's it!"

Itachi sighed, "Well there's nothing we can do about it so we'll just have to wait until it wears off. It is a temporary jutsu correct?"

Hidan nodded, "It's only supposed to last maybe two days at the most."

"**Nothing we can do but deal with it but…..will we be safe?" **The priest tilted his head, "We should…I mean….all I fucking wanted was for us to get fucking scared. That's all I said."

Tobi clung to the blonde, "Tobi scared sempai!" "Get off me, there's no need to panic un."

Little did they know, things were only going to get far worse from here on in.

MUCH worse!

**TBC: Good so far eh? **

**I'm doing this early to be safe since I have no idea when I'll get done.**

**If anything I want this story done in October for Halloween! XD**


	2. Leshy?

Kakuzu pointed, "How were you injured Hidan?" The albino tapped his finger on his knee before mumbling, "My scythe."

"So, you didn't trip I take it?" "No it fucking slashed when I was about to leave my room!" Zetsu groaned, "I'm _very_ concerned about this jutsu."

From that tone they gave the bipolar man their attention. Sasori frowned, "What's on your mind Zetsu?"

**"Supposedly we're just going to be frightened by who knows what according to Hidan, however, I don't think that is the case now."**

Itachi nodded, "I agree, judging from what events had already happened."

"Precisely, so far a few people were almost harmed severely. Hidan got attacked, those blades were aimed at our vital spots in the kitchen, and luckily that's it at moment."

Kisame grumbled, "Then there's those words written on the wall. All will suffer while the summoning lasts."

Madara muttered, "That phrase is a threat, so we should assume the worst and be precautious, especially Olivia."

Hidan bit his lip, "You don't fucking think anything would actually harm her!" Madara pursed his lips, "Yes I do, there is no favoritism from what I can see thus far, but this a mere assumption."

Tobi hugged her, "Tobi won't let anything happen to his Olivee. He'll protect her."

"**Hopefully you won't need to but as Madara said, we should go ahead and expect the worst to happen." **

None were happy with the situation but there was nothing they could do but wait it out. A few hours went by and nothing in particular happened so they went back to doing their thing.

* * *

*Hidan was in the kitchen, contemplating on what to drink when someone poked his side. Biting back a chuckle he muttered, "Fuck off!"

Well, whoever it was just kept gently poking that same spot until he slammed the door shut. "Will you fucking cut it out…Zetsu?"

The bipolar man stood there with a small smirk, wriggling his fingers rapidly and didn't utter a sound.

The priest didn't like that expression and squinted at the odd color of his eyes. Instead of yellow gold they were almost brownish.

"What the fuck happened to your eyes?" "Nothing, let's play." Those purple eyes went wide and took a step back, he sounded…vague, unusual for him to speak like that.

"I don't want to fucking play." **"You're ticklish so why not?" **Hidan blushed; being ticklish was really a disadvantage for him sometimes, mostly when Kakuzu found out then began to tease and torture him.

He let his guard down and Zetsu started tickling him. "Hehehe fuck!" He tried to wriggle away from his hold but he couldn't as the bipolar man knocked his feet out from under him.

He landed on his back but was quickly flipped over, groaning when he felt a lot of pressure on his palms. Zetsu had straddled the albino, with his knees on Hidan's palms and using his weight alone to keep him even more still.

Zetsu chuckled and started tickling him again, thus making the jashinist howl with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

* * *

He hated he fell for it but it wasn't so bad until so many minutes passed and…..Zetsu simply wouldn't stop.

"FU…FUC….STOP…I MEAN IT!" Tears were streaming down his flustered face and he could hardly breath.

"What's so funny?" Olivia smirked seeing Hidan being tickled and didn't think nothing of it until she saw his face.

He was turning almost blue, like he couldn't breath. "Zetsu stop, you got him enough."

Her plea was ignored and Tobi came in, "What's wrong Olivee?" She was trying to shove the man off her lover but she was pushed away and onto the floor. "ZETSU!"

Tobi shook him violently but his lover kept right on torturing the priest until….SLAP!

Zetsu tipped over like a statue as Tobi caught him, "Zetsu?" Olivia rubbed her now bruised elbow and went straight to Hidan, trying to lift him up at an angle so he could breath better.

It wasn't long before the others came in, Kakuzu being fairly angry at the bipolar man for hurting both is lovers once Olivia managed to tell what happened.

"Take deep breaths Hidan." The priest nodded and slowly it became normal, resting his head on his woman's lap.

* * *

"**What happened to Hidan?" **Tobi gave his lover a concerned look now that he snapped out of it, "Zetsu don't remember?"

He rubbed his head and sat there in deep thought, "The last thing I recall was coming in here to get a drink when I saw Hidan and then…nothing."

Hidan coughed a bit and tried to sit up, "You tried to fucking kill me! That's what you did!" Those golden orbs went wide, "What? Is that true?"

Olivia nodded, "From what it looked like you were in a trance, focused on tickling him to death."

Hidan pointed, "Your eyes aren't fucking brown anymore!" **"Huh?" **"When you came in here your eyes were fucking brown and then you attacked me!"

"So, Zetsu was possessed then?" Madara groaned, "It appears to be the case. Zetsu, come with me and give every detail to what happened, you too Hidan."

Getting over their shock, both went to discuss matters with the elder. Tobi sniffled and inspected the woman's elbow, "Is Olivee ok?" "I'm fine don't worry about me Tobi, I'm more concerned about Hidan and Zetsu."

Deidara grabbed a drink form the fridge, "Hard to believe Zetsu would do anything like that. Maybe he _was_ possessed un."

* * *

Sasori grunted, "It's an absurd thought but, considering this ridiculous jutsu it's a high possibility." Kisame nodded, "I agree. Those words did say _all_ will suffer."

Olivia groaned, "And Hidan was the first. It may have been tickling but his face was turning blue but what gets me…..why tickling?"

Itachi sat down, "I'm not sure, maybe whatever it was that took Zetsu over had a thing for that." "So, you're saying it may be an evil spirit/demon that took him over un?" "Possibility."

Tobi grabbed a drink and muttered, "That's not good at all. There are so many different kinds and myths about things like that."

"Hard to say which ones will come if that is what's happening here."

Kisame frowned, "From what happened to Hidan, I'd say this is now a life or death situation."

Sasori groaned, "This does not bode well."

**TBC:**


	3. Kelpie?

After the rather _odd _incident with Hidan, the others weren't sure what to make of it. Madara came to the conclusion that Zetsu was indeed possessed by something not human.

Tobi came flying in the room after thirty minutes had passed with a large book. "Tobi found what spirit possessed his Zetsu!"

He slammed the book on the table, opening to the page where he was holding with his thumb. Some of the others came over to see as Sasori read a sentence aloud:

"The Leshy has many tricks, including leading peasants astray, making them sick, or tickling them to death."

"**I've never heard of that before? Must be a myth from a far off land." **Kisame sighed, "Where did you get this book from?"

"Tobi ran to the store to find a book that may help identity the demon/spirit and bought it. It only took Tobi fifteen minutes."

"So that's where you went. I thought you were in your room?" Tobi laughed, "Tobi sneaky." "Hey! I was almost fucking killed, doesn't anyone give a fucking damn about me?"

His lovers chuckled and tried to console their loud mouthed priest to keep him happy.

* * *

*Deidara smirked at the jashinist's hissy fit then headed to the bathroom, like he needed to have his head filled with such a tedious subject.

As he went in he jumped, "Itachi? What are you doing un?" The raven was stretched out in the tub and softly grinned, "Taking a bath. Isn't it obvious?"

The blonde furrowed his brows, "You have your own bathroom so why are you in this one un?" Said man shrugged, "Needed a change of scenery I guess, but Deidara, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. What is it un?" The raven beckoned him over cutely with his finger and batting those long dark lashes. Deidara gulped and wondered why he was being flirtatious with him all of a sudden.

"Just tell me Itachi un." "Come here." That simple demand with a lustful tone got the blonde biting his lip and actually shuffling over, if slowly.

"Is it that important un?" Here came the lovely smile, "Yes it is." He was right at the edge of the tub, somewhat anxious to see what naughty idea Itachi had.

Well, it seemed like he was luring him in so he could do something along that line, however, he was dead wrong.

Those usual black eyes went solid white and the blonde was too slow to react when the raven jerked him by the arm into the tub.

The artisan lashed out like mad to get away but for some odd reason, Itachi's strength increased dramatically. Wrestling around in the small space, splashing a lot of water onto the floor, the blonde was quickly held under the water's surface.

Deidara was mentally freaking out that Itachi was trying to drown him. Why? He tried to get some air but the strong hand on his throat kept him below and the other holding both his wrists.

He managed to wriggle a hand free and used his palms to bite his attacker. Multiple times he bite the flawless skin but in the end, he lost.

Having swallowed too much water he was starting to lose consciousness.

* * *

*Sasori glanced towards where the splashing noises were coming from and muttered, "What is he doing?" Tobi frowned, "Sempai better not be making a mess in our bathroom."

The red head went in there to see why he would be making so much noise, which was unlike him until he saw the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Reacting quickly he used his chakra threads to attach to Itachi and jerked him away from his lover, throwing the raven into the hall and growling at Kisame, "Hold him!"

He ran to his lover and pulled him out of the water, mentally freaking out even though his expression didn't show it. "Deidara?"

He wasn't breathing. The medic quickly began CPR as Kisame was out in the hall trying to get his lover to snap out of it.

"What's going on?" "What happened to sempai?" Olivia held the boy back so Sasori could try to revive him, cooing to him to calm him down.

"Itachi?" The raven blinked sleepily and looked around, quickly noticing he was in the nude. Kisame took off his jacket and covered his lower regions as Itachi spoke weakly, "I was possessed wasn't I?"

"That's it, breathe. Breathe brat!" Sasori was pursing his lips as his lover coughed up the majority of the water and mumbled, "I fell for it un."

The red head sighed with relief and hugged his soaking wet blonde to him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again brat."

Itachi frowned sadly, "What did I do to him?" Sasori heard and turned his head, speaking calmly, "You almost drowned him. Just so you know I don't blame you Itachi."

He knew he had to have been possessed, unless he wanted the puppet master to kill him.

The raven bit his lip and murmured, "I'm sorry." Kisame shook his head, "It's ok Itachi, you were possessed by something. Come on, let's get you dressed."

He picked up his lover and went to their room.

* * *

Madara wasn't thrilled about this next attack, not at all; this was getting even more serious. He skimmed through that book Tobi bought, searching for the next cause until he found a possible creature.

"A Kelpie? Kelpies were said to transform into beautiful women to lure men into their traps. They created illusions to keep themselves hidden, keeping only their eyes above water to scout the surface. The water horse is a common form of the kelpie, said to lure humans, especially children, into the water to drown and eat them."

Itachi heard the elder read it and murmured, "Is that what possessed me?" "It's a high possibility, considering you can use your charm to lure men into your trap."

His response was meant to be humorous but it wasn't near as much as he hoped. Itachi did smirk faintly and took his place next to his lover.

Sasori came in not too long after with Deidara, who looked completely fine aside from the worn out expression. "Sempai!" The boy hugged him gently as the blonde scowled but Sasori shooed him away.

"Are you ok Dei?" The artisan nodded as his lover gave the details. "He'll be alright and thankfully he didn't swallow too much water; just enough to knock him out."

"That's great but hopefully nothing like this happens again."

Hidan snorted, "It's only going to get fucking worse! We're all going to get fucking possessed and be a victim. Haven't you fuckers realized that yet?"

**TBC:**


	4. Unmother?

Hidan had a point, so far two people got possessed and two were a victim. This whole haunting jutsu was making everyone on edge to say the least.

Trying to lighten the mood, Tobi suggested, "Let's make something good to eat for supper." Olivia nodded, "That's sounds good to me. I'm starving."

None complained and all went into the kitchen to assist to get their minds off the current events, aside from Madara. He was too busy skimming through the book, quite amazed on the mythical creatures created from across the world.

How did these people come up with half of them he couldn't say….except they were fools and beyond superstitious.

*Supper was almost ready and Kisame went to go fetch the elder Uchiha. "Hey, food's ready." He didn't get an answer and growled, "Didn't you hear me?"

Nothing. Madara looked like he dozed off with the book in his lap. The shark grinned and tiptoed over quietly, hoping he could startle the man awake for a laugh.

He had just lunged at his victim but….the unexpected happened. The worst thing imaginable to Kisame.

MADARA WAS HUGGING HIM!

* * *

Kisame was in shock but it was quickly forgotten as he tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Madara's gentle hold was keeping him glued to the raven's chest.

The raven smiled softly and stroked his cheek cooing, "There's my precious, precious boy." The swordsman almost vomited right there from the sweet and astoundingly believable tone.

"Let me go!" "No sweet Kisame, stay with me. You love your mother don't you?"

_MOTHER? What the hell? This better be some sick joke so I can have an excuse to kill him!_

"HELP!"

The others flew in but just stood rooted on the spot once in the room. Never in a million years or even longer, would they ever see something as disturbing as this.

Madara holding Kisame to his chest all affectionate-like and with a loving smile directed at him.

Kisame however looked beyond petrified and not happy…..which is understandable.

"You know what; I don't even want to fucking know. I'm going to eat." Hidan left with three others in tow because the scene was just too disturbing for them.

Itachi found it quite amusing but he dared not show it, he knew his lover would be cross about it. His mood changed when his lover's eyelids began to droop, "Kisame!"

He tried to get to him but was instantly thrown backwards by an unseen force. Tobi managed to catch him and put him to his feet. "What happened Itachi?" "I'm not sure."

* * *

Deidara approached cautiously and was pushed back as well. He stretched his hands out in front of him and muttered, "It's some sort of force field to keep us out un." Itachi agreed but bit his lip nervously, "What about Kisame? There's something happening to him."

Tobi shrugged, "Tobi don't know what to do. All he can tell is that Madara thinks he's his child." Olivia crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her fingers.

There had to be something they could do. Whatever Madara *actually the demon/spirit* is up to isn't going to be good.

If Madara is like a mother figure then maybe….

She whispered, "Guys, go stand near the table and be quiet ok. I'm going to try something." Tobi tried to protest but Itachi shushed him. First, she ran into the kitchen and whispered into Sasori's ear.

"Is it that serious?" "Yes, but that's the only thing I can think of if I can get close enough." Kakuzu frowned, "Just be careful, we don't need anyone else getting injured."

She kissed him on top the head, "I will." Luckily Sasori had already prepared some small syringes in advance just in case.

Before handing it to her he told her the details, "This is a very quick reacting narcotic I made that will instantly knock Madara out, it lasts only for a few minutes. Remember, inject this directly into the back of his neck."

She frowned, "Why the neck? Can't I just stick him anywhere?"

He sighed, "Normally yes, but it'll work faster through the neck cue to the many veins and arteries. I rather you do it there for your own safety because he might lash out or the unthinkable could happen in a few short seconds."

Olivia smiled at him and hugged the red head, who went rigid when she did, "Thanks."

* * *

She took a deep breath, having no clue if this was going to work or not, before going in. Hiding the syringe in her hand she walked casually over towards the two smiling.

In her mind she was freaking out because it looked like the swordsman was being slowly sucked into the raven's chest. Shooing it out of her mind she continued, being pushed back gently from the shield.

"That's a handsome boy you got there." Madara's head lifted up and looked at her, still with that smile.

His eyes were almost a lifeless gray instead of alluring onyx. "Isn't he though?" "He is, I've never seen such a unique looking boy before."

Madara was giddy and kept stroking the shark's hair as she was slowly making her way inside. The shield seemed to be weakening with each compliment and maybe since she posed no threat to his _son._

"What his name?" "Kisame." "A perfect name, it suits him beautifully. His hair looks so soft from here and such a lovely shade of blue. Did he get that from you?"

Madara giggled and nodded, "You flatter me and yes it is supple." "Would it be alright with you if I touched it?" The raven was very hesitant and she couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden the inside seemed to be underwater?

It looked like they were in fact, Madara's long black hair was floating in midair as did hers and Kisame's; maybe it had something to do with what possessed him.

"It's understandable if you don't want me to I mean, he is your precious boy." "That he is, but if you promise to gentle I'll allow you to." "I promise I will then I won't bother your quality time."

* * *

Madara smiled gently and she made her way right to his side, no longer held back at all. Slowly reaching out she ran her fingers through his hair smiling, "You were right, it is supple. Softer than I thought, you obviously take care of him well."

Eyeing the back of the elder's neck she was happy this underwater theme was present for it was lifting Madara's hair up off his neck.

She reached behind him slowly with a frown, "What are you doing?" "There's a piece of trash in your hair, can't have Kisame seeing that." Before he could reply she jabbed the needle into the destination.

_Sorry Madara._

The elder grunted and immediately fell to the side as she pulled Kisame away from him. The shield and effects must have disappeared since Itachi came to her side and held his lover to him.

The swordsman groaned and rubbed his eyes not even a minute later, "I'm going to kill him." Olivia and Itachi smirked as Kisame stared at them in confusion. "What happened?"

Itachi stroked his hair, "Madara was possessed and you were the target." The swordsman went pale and murmured, "Before I lost consciousness I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me."

Tobi knelt next to him, "What Kisame mean?" "I…I looked up at Madara and was going to chew him out but I didn't see him." "You didn't un?"

"Well, it wasn't his face I saw. It was someone else and it disturbed me." Itachi helped him sit up, "Who was it?"

He murmured softly, "My mother." They didn't reply from what he said he saw, but who's to say he didn't see his mother's face.

The way things were going, anything was possible.

* * *

Olivia patted him on the back before getting the book from where Madara had it, thumbing through the pages until she found the most possible cause.

"The Unmother. An apparition that is born through the grief of mother's suffering the loss of children to famine and war. The Unmother seeks to fill the void within herself by taking the souls of others. The Unmother is a master of illusions and absorbs a person's soul by absorbing their body into herself through the chest."

Tobi frowned, "Poor ghost." Olivia nodded, "It says their power works best with water, so that explains the underwater theme. Also, the form they take is unknown so maybe that's why she takes an illusion of her victim's mother."

Itachi nodded, "That's highly probable." Deidara sighed, "Rather a sad possession but it's over now un."

Kisame muttered, "It better be." Tobi smirked, "Come on and let's eat before Hidan inhales all the food." "He does have a black hole for a stomach, the weirdo un."

"I FUCKING HEARD THAT!"

* * *

**TBC: **

**I know, I know. I got the Unmother from Inuyasha but hey, it worked lol. I did read some myths about this sort of thing but they had no names so I just used this one.**

***NEXT CHAPTER GOING TO BLOW YOUR MINDS AWAY!***

**I guarantee you readers are going to be like, WTF, OMJ, or Are you serious? (something along that line)**

**It'll be epic and make you feel sorry for the victim and leave you in shock on the pairing.**

**Warning: sex is involved muahahaha (going to torture you lot)**


	5. Liderc?

Supper went by fairly normal, aside from a few floating napkins, but other than that it was good. Kisame wasn't down in the mouth once he got his belly full, and they did have to keep Hidan from getting a third plate so the rest could have some.

Maybe half an hour went by and so far, nothing bad happened. Kakuzu was heading to his room while the others were chatting in the living room and had cranked the music up.

He just entered his room when he saw something that made his skin crawl. He blinked several times, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him at the figure before him.

_Father?_ He snorted at the mere thought as the image disintegrated. _Just another trick. He's been dead for years._

He heard a giggle and turned to see Tobi sitting on Hidan's bed. _When did he get there? _"What are you doing in my room Tobi?"

The boy shrugged, "Bored." "Well go aggravate someone else." He was about to sit on his bed when he got an ominous chill up his spine. He groaned under his breath, "Don't tell me…."

Sure enough, Tobi attacked him with prodigious strength that put his and Kisame's combined to shame! "DAMN IT! LET GO!"

* * *

Tobi cackled like a madman and managed to cuff the miser's wrists behind his back. _Damn! Why did it have to be those chakra sealant handcuffs? _He can't even use his threads to defend himself either because of those damn things.

He was about to yell for someone to get in there but the boy knew and hastily gagged him with Hidan's headband. Glaring daggers at Tobi he tried to break free of his bounds but to no avail.

Tobi grinned sickly and reached around the banker's waist to undo his pants. Kakuzu sweat dropped. _He's not seriously going to….surely not!_

The boy giggled like crazy, stripping the miser of all his clothing as he just pulled out his hardened member. Lifting his backside in the air with ease and giving it a harsh slap.

Pressing the tip against the tight pucker hole, he shoved in slowly and forcefully. Gritting his teeth and groaning into his pillow; he couldn't believe this was happening.

His insides felt like they were being shredded apart and burned with each thrust, it was like being on fire.

Tobi, still possessed, rammed in and out relentlessly chuckling all the while in sadistic glee; watching the fresh blood ooze down the tone thighs and becoming somewhat a lubricant for him.

Kakuzu was thoroughly pissed and embarrassed at the same time. There he was: a strong, fairly large, masculine man being RAPED by Tobi! A boy who was far weaker when it came to physical strength and that barely came up to his shoulder!

To make it worse, he could do absolutely nothing to stop him! How degrading. He'll never be able to show his face around anyone again if they found out.

Tobi moaned like no tomorrow and thrusted a few more times before cumming inside the sulking brute. He chuckled to himself and pulled out, allowing the miser to collapse with a painful grunt.

The boy tucked his member back in like nothing happened before he grabbed random things in the room and began throwing them everywhere.

* * *

*She was wondering where Kakuzu went after supper and didn't think nothing of it until she noticed Tobi was gone to, but that was after she heard a few crashes coming from down the hall.

Going to investigate, the noises came from her lover's room so she went in. "Is everything…..ok? Tobi?" The boy stood there in a middle of a trash heap, with an eerie smile like he was up to no good.

Having a VERY bad hunch she backed up and luckily Itachi just arrived. Tobi suddenly let out a shrill shriek and came right at them until Itachi grabbed the boy by the throat and struck his face.

Tobi stared blankly at the ceiling and didn't move a muscle until he just went limp. Itachi caught him and groaned, "Great, now it's happened to Tobi. What happened?"

"He was just standing in the room and…..where's Kakuzu?" She ran in there and found him on the bed. "Kakuzu!?" She hastily took the gag off and had to rummage through all the mess on the floor to find the key, which was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Why was the room trashed?

Fortunately, she found it near the bed and took the cuffs off. The miser groaned and rested on his side without a word.

* * *

She looked him over and wished she didn't see the blood on the sheets and his legs. His lover was beyond speechless and just cradled him to her crying. "There's no need to cry."

Blubbering she shook her head, "Is too. What kind of creature rapes people? Aside from an incubus." He sighed and tried to sit up. "Don't move, you're hurt!"

He planted a small kiss on her forehead, "Get me Sasori." Nodding she darted off, the red head flying in concerned and immediately knew what just took place. "I can't believe it."

He fetched his medical supplies and came back, locking the door to give them both some privacy. Hidan was in hysterics to why his small lover was crying so much but she refused to tell him.

Tobi had finally woken up and Itachi got the boy worried. He was frowning at him sadly and he murmured, "Did something happen to Tobi?"

Itachi sighed, "You were next." He bit his lip, "Tobi didn't hurt anyone did he?" Olivia stared at him and muttered, "You did but it's not your fault."

"Why Olivee crying? Tobi didn't hurt you did he?!" She smiled weakly, "No, you uh….got Kakuzu."

"**What do you mean got?"** When she didn't answer Zetsu let out a low whistle, "No way." "Damn un."

Hidan and Tobi seemed to be the only ones who didn't get it. "What the fuck did Tobi do to the old man?"

"Something rather vile Hidan."

* * *

Sasori stood in the doorway fairly upset, "Kakuzu is fine now and just needs some rest. His pride is what's really injured at the moment." Tobi grabbed the red head's arm pleading, "What did Tobi do to him?"

Warily the puppet master explained, "If you must know. You raped him Tobi."

Hidan was in shock and stared at Olivia, "I…Is…that true?" She nodded before shuffling out the room wiping her eyes.

Tobi was the next to start sobbing until his lover held him, "It wasn't your fault Tobi; you were possessed." **"No one is going to hold it against you."**

Madara was about to mutter 'except maybe Kakuzu' but he held his tongue. This was no laughing matter and focused on reading the creature that just had to be that cause.

"A Liderc. It enters its victims homes through the keyhole. Once inside, the Liderc shapeshifts into a human, often taking the form of a dead relative of the intended victim. It rapes its victim, and then makes the house very dirty before departing. "

Sasori cocked a brow, "That might explain why his bedroom got demolished, but luckily Itachi stopped him before he trashed the entire apartment."

Madara asked, "Did Kakuzu see a dead relative?" The red head nodded, "Yes. He thought he saw his father when he entered his room."

The shark gripped the arm of the chair; he knew how disturbing that must have been for him since he just seen his mother.

* * *

*Kakuzu's injuries were taken care of and cleaned and dressed now. "Kuzu?" "Yes?" "No one will think less of you. It'll be…." "No it will not! They'll think me weak that I let that happen!"

She shook her head and gently took his arm, "You didn't _let_ it happen! Whatever possessed Tobi made him stronger than you and he cheated with the handcuffs. It would've happened to any of us."

"Well it didn't, it happened to _me_."

Standing up with a sorrowed expression she mumbled, "It may not make any difference to you and your damn pride, but I think you're still the most powerful man I know and it would take more than a fluke like this to bring you down!"

Before she left the miser pulled her back, sweeping his lover off her feet with a smoldering kiss. "It _does_ make all the difference coming from you."

She smiled at him with a blush and got to her feet, taking his hand and leading him back to the living room.

Despite all the awkward stares he sat down in his spot like nothing happened until Tobi came over trying to hug him only to be shoved away.

"Tobi just trying to show Kakuzu he's sorry." "I rather you tell me than touch...and for raping my ass you're not allowed to share a room with my lover for a month!"

Safe to say, everyone was in shock that he mentioned the subject so lightly as Tobi stood there with his mouth hanging open before stomping his feet like a kid having a tantrum.

"That not fair! Don't take Olivee away from Tobi! He's a good boy!"

"Not anymore your not!"

**TBC: Told you readers this was going to be like WTH? LOL Review and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Siren!

Tobi argued with Kakuzu for at least fifteen minutes about Olivia not rooming with him for a month. "You keep bitching about it and I'll make sure you two NEVER share a room again!"

"Shut up Kakuzu! You can't tell Tobi what to do and Olivee won't do as you say neither!" The miser jumped up and towered over the boy who bravely stood his ground, "Care to make a bet on that boy?"

Olivia scowled and tried her best to separate them, "Calm down you two, there's no need to be fighting."

Tobi snorted, "Like hell! Kakuzu is trying to take his Olivee away from him." The miser snapped back, "She's not yours so I have every right to!"

"You're just grumpy because Tobi fucked your ass like a bitch!" "THAT'S IT!"

Both men started fighting and wrestling right there in the living room with Olivia dodging for her life until she managed to stumble into the hall, plopping on her behind grunting, "Men!"

* * *

*Zetsu watched Kisame and Hidan attempt to separate the brawling men in amusement. Just the fact Tobi was holding his own against the banker made him proud; his skills were improving more and more.

He watched the quarrelling pair with the rest of the group for fifteen minutes until he heard something. Listening intently it grew louder in his ears. _Sounds like singing._

He glanced at the others but no one showed any signs of hearing it so he ignored the tune until it was fairly audible. _**It's coming from the hallway. **_

Leaving unnoticed he stepped in the hallway, still hearing the melodious tune. _Such a lovely voice but where's it coming from? _Curious, he followed it to where it grew even louder until he stopped right outside Tobi and Olivia's bedroom door.

The bipolar man was completely drawn to the beautiful voice singing so divinely, he couldn't stop himself. His mind was filled with sweet thoughts and lovely images of what it could be singing to him…..just him.

Smirking softly he opened the door and saw his alluring singer.

The image that lay before him was breathtaking.

* * *

In his golden eyes all he could see was her sitting on a cloud-like pedestal among a lovely green meadow filled with various types of flowers.

Zetsu could even smell the different scents all around him and feel the gentle warm breeze upon his skin.

She was gorgeous and oddly looked just like Olivia. The woman was wearing a simple silk, fair pink dress and holding a bouquet of red, pink, and white carnations on her lap. Tucking a pink bud behind her ear she giggled but did not stop her lovely singing.

Olivia smiled and beckoned him over; so he did.

_Her eyes stand out even more among this color arrangement. __**I wonder if this is how Kakuzu and Hidan fell head over heels for her?**_

He knelt down before her and held his breath as the pair of luscious lips with a hint a lip gloss came upon his own….he was in heaven until….pain?

Zetsu groaned and tried to move away but he couldn't for some odd reason. _Why does my side ache?_ Only til now he noticed the music had stopped and finally opened his eyes.

In reality he was kneeling next to her bed, with her staring intently with dull gray colored eyes and a sick smile. He blinked several times and looked down to where the pain was coming from.

There was a blade sticking in his side and by her hand no less. She jerked the weapon out roughly, making Zetsu hiss from the twinge of pain before grabbing her wrists to keep her from striking him again.

"**TOBI!** GET IN HERE QUICK!"

* * *

The loud bitching from the other room instantly stopped, followed by many stomping footsteps running to the bedroom.

"Oh fuck!" Kakuzu and Hidan both had to hold their lover down, with her trying to stab them as well before Deidara came up and struck her across the cheek, thus making her go limp.

"What the hell Deidara?" "That'll snap her out of it un!" Tobi was worried to death about his Olivee but when he saw his lover panting rather harshly he rushed to him, "What's the matter Zetsu?"

Kisame frowned, "Who's blood is that on the blade?" The zombie duo's mouths dropped before Hidan took the weapon from her. "Fuck!"

Zetsu stood up shakily with Tobi trying not to cry, "Don't cry Tobi. I'm alright." Sasori came in with his medical kit growling, "I'm going to need more medical supplies if this keeps up!"

"I can't fucking believe it. She actually stabbed Zetsu?" Madara was already by his friends side, fairly concerned but didn't show it, "It appears to be the case. Zetsu, how did you let this happen?"

As Sasori tended to the fairly deep wound the bipolar man muttered, **"I heard singing and the more I listened I had to follow it." **Itachi asked, "After that?"

"I came in here and saw a lovely meadow among flowers with her sitting on a cloud. She was dressed beautifully and looked like a goddess."

Kakuzu and Hidan didn't know what to say on that except wish they could've seen it.

* * *

"Olivia was singing and beckoned me over and then next thing I knew I came back to reality and was in pain. I didn't even see a blade."

Madara nodded, "Sounds to me like she was possessed by a siren. We all know should know what that is." Kisame nodded, "She was a good choice for that I must say." **"Agreed."**

"Wh…What the heck?" "Olivee!" Tobi hugged her neck before going back to his lover, who was grinning at him in amusement.

Hidan mumbled, "Um babe, what all do you remember?" She furrowed her brows in deep thought, "Last thing I recall is dodging Tobi and Kakuzu during their fight and falling into the hallway. Did I get possessed?"

The priest nodded and then she turned to Zetsu, "What happened?" He patted her leg, "You lured me in from your singing before stabbing me." She went wide eyed and saw the bandages on his waist.

"I'm sorry." "It's not your fault and we all know that un." Sasori picked up his kit, "My brat's right, you were just the next unfortunate one to be targeted like Zetsu."

Kisame sighed, "Well, hopefully this haunting business will end by the morning." Tobi nodded, "Yeah, it's time for bed now."

Hidan groaned, "I doubt I'll get any fucking sleep tonight after all this fucking crap!" **"I hope not since you were the one who done the jutsu!" **

"FUCK OFF!"

"Everyone just be quiet and let's try to get some sleep. Knowing our luck we'll need it in the morning un."

Deidara hit the nail on the head.

**TBC: Now, who's the next target/victim O.O (smut in next chapter hehehe)**

**Review and let me know what you think **


	7. Incubus!

It didn't feel like it, but morning came without any trouble for the time being. Olivia dragged herself out of bed, staggering down the hall and bumping into almost everything just to get to the kitchen and make a huge pot of coffee.

Yawning, she sat at the table and rubbing the….no doubt….small bruises she had and groaned, "So much for getting a good night's sleep."

She wasn't the only one when a groggy artisan came in right after, followed by a ruffled raven. "Great, I need some coffee un." Itachi nodded and tried to fix his messy hair, "I couldn't sleep due to this dream about me killing Kisame from being possessed."

The woman murmured, "I know what you mean, I dreamt the same thing with Kakuzu." "Mine was just as bad, except I got raped by two demons un." "Yikes."

Itachi grabbed his cup and asked, "Why did Zetsu and Madara spend the night in the living room?" Olivia shrugged but the blonde clarified, "They were forced to because of a barrier un."

She blinked several times, "Say what?" "There's a barrier to keep us in until this jutsu has passed? Is that what you're saying Deidara?"

"Yes! This jutsu or the demons for all I know are keeping us in un!"

Olivia groaned, "Great, that's just peachy!" Grabbing the pot, since it just finished perking, she poured it into her cup but it didn't go in.

Instead, the steaming liquid stopped halfway and began traveling along a straight invisible line to the left; like it was actually being poured on a slanted table.

Deidara and Itachi just stared as did she until the woman stopped pouring and scooped up the coffee with her cup and sat back down with it. She wasn't fazed at the moment and found it funny if anything.

"Damn, looks like we're still haunted un!"

* * *

*In the bedroom, where Tobi slept somewhat peacefully, a sinister and lustful figure loomed next to the bedside.

The man licked his lips hungrily and growled under his breath at the tasty morsel lying in the bed fast asleep. Carefully, he used his powers to ensnare the boy in his dream.

* * *

*Tobi was just in a battle with his sempai, defeating the artisan and FINALLY getting him to admit he's stronger and won't be mean to him anymore when it changed.

He was in the dark, with just enough light to eliminate him and a bed. "What's going on?" A pair of warm hands went under his shirt, caressing the soft skin tenderly and the boy didn't budge.

It felt nice, especially the hot breath on the back of his neck whispering such enticing things to him. _You like it when I touch you? Does Tobi want to be my good boy~?_

The hands teased the perky buds before one traveling downward and the other up to his neck. "Pl..Please…." _Please what? I'll give you more if that's what you want. It is isn't it Tobi~?_

The boy was completely entranced with the mysterious man and was in need to be touched and fondled. "Yes….Tobi want more." A faint chuckle ticked his ear. _Then you shall have it._

Slowly removing the boy's garments he pushed him backwards on the bed, licking a slick trail down his stomach to the needy, twitching erection.

Hovering over the tip he just flicked the tip of his tongue upon the head, making the boy whimper, "Don't tease Tobi! Take him!"

_Not just yet my pet. _Suckling on the weeping length, he tortured him more to make him moan exceedingly before getting to the main event.

* * *

*Sasori sucked him hard and fast, with Tobi bucking up his hips wildly from the contact until he came with a whimper, riding out his orgasm in his dream from the possessed puppet master.

*_Does my good boy want me now? _The boy frantically nodded but asked, "Tobi want to see what you look like." The man grinned evilly. _In due time._

Without warning he entered the boy with a forceful thrust, covering his victim's mouth with his hand as he snapped his hips forward harshly.

Tobi liked the forcefulness but, he was being too rough. He tried to speak but he couldn't utter a sound. He tried to move the hand but to no avail, his body was paralyzed.

It didn't take long before it felt so good, his prostate being hit relentlessly and hard. At the moment he didn't care what the man looked like now, just wanting to gain his sweet release once more from this lustful god.

* * *

*Deidara finished his plate and asked, "I'm surprised Danna hasn't woken up yet un." Olivia nodded, "I'll go check, I need to get Tobi anyway."

Hidan yawned, "Tell him we have fucking waffles. That'll get him up." She giggled and left, checking the blonde's room first. "Hmmm, he's not in here?"

She checked the bathroom he used but not there either. "Odd." Focusing on Tobi now she went to him only to find a shocking scene.

Sasori was fucking the hell out of Tobi, who looked like he was still asleep, with a lustful and eerie grin. Mumbling she approached, "How is it I'm the one who walks in on these things all the time?"

The red head's eyes snapped to her and glowed a golden yellow before she shuddered at how terrifying he looked.

Gulping, she backed out and bumped into Madara. "Am I glad to see you! Sasori's possessed!" The elder followed and smirked at the scene before noticing a painful expression on the boy's face.

Tobi began to cry, "NO! NOT YOU!" Jumping into action he struck the puppet master in the jaw, catching him as he fell before gently placing him on the woman's bed.

Olivia shook Tobi, who groaned and was still pitching a fit before his eyes snapped open. "Olivee!" He hugged her neck as she cradled him to her chest, "What happened Tobi?"

He glanced at Madara before whispering in her ear so he couldn't hear. She nodded and then frowned sympathetically. "I see but don't you worry Tobi, it's all over now. You're safe."

* * *

Sniffling he snuggled closer as Madara stared questionably at her. She just shook her head and stroked the sobbing boy's hair to help him calm down.

"**WHAT is going on….Tobi!" **His lover ran to the boy, who instantly latched onto him whimpering as the other soon joined. Deidara went straight to Sasori and gently patted his cheek, "Danna un?"

Before this situation grew too complicated, Olivia whispered what Tobi had told her to Zetsu. Frowning, the bipolar man grumbled angrily, "How could this demon possibly have known that?!"

"Know what?" Zetsu shook his head, **"Never you mind for the moment." **He wrapped his lover in a blanket and carried him to a more secluded place. Madara frowned at the woman and muttered, "Well?"

She mumbled quietly, "It was no doubt an incubus that got Tobi but…let's just say he didn't know who was pleasuring him until near the end." The blonde furrowed his brows, "Who was it that make him cry like that un?"

She bit her lip, "From what he said it was someone who tried to rape him constantly years ago." Kisame wrapped an arm around the raven, who was becoming livid on the subject whilst glaring at Madara (obvious why), before leading him away to calm him down.

Hidan groaned, "This jutsu is just getting fucking worse. I have a feeling it won't fucking stop until that message comes true." Madara nodded, "I agree, _all will suffer while the summoning lasts_ it said. So, who hasn't been a victim or target yet?"

Kakuzu grumbled the calculations, "Olivia, Madara, Sasori, and Itachi haven't been the victims as of yet. That leaves Kisame, myself, Hidan, and Deidara to be taken over."

Hidan groaned, "Fuck." Olivia went pale and Deidara scowled as did the miser.

It's going to be a LONG day.

**TBC: **

**Next chapter going to be terrible and scary. Be prepared! XD**


	8. VAMPIRE!

Zetsu came out of the medical room rubbing his temples. "Is Tobi going to be alright un?" **"Yes, he's sore but nothing a little rest won't cure."**

Madara asked, "Normally I wouldn't ask this but since we all want to know I will. Who tried to rape Tobi?"

Zetsu grumbled, "It was some bastard that had the hot's for him years ago but Tobi turned him down. Well, the man wouldn't accept it so he tried to get into his pants….incessantly."

"Did Tobi fight him off or did the guy actually get him eventually un?" **"He would have that last time if someone hadn't been walking along at that moment and saved the boy."**

Sasori furrowed his brows, "Do you know who?" Zetsu smirked at him, "It was me, that's how I met Tobi."

Talk about everyone in the room dropping their mouths in complete shock.

"I didn't know you two knew it each other that long un!" Kisame stuttered, "Se..Seriously? THAT'S how you first met Tobi!? I assumed Madara sent him to you or something."

"**No, I wasn't aware he had chosen Tobi to be his host until a year later. He was young and then over time, we became lovers." **Itachi shook his head, "I never would have guessed, so, what happened to the man."

Zetsu smiled, proudly showing off his sharp teeth, "I destroyed and ate him."

Olivia scowled with a smirk, "You didn't have to tell us you ATE him." **"I'm not ashamed and besides, I insured he would **_**never **_**come back."**

Madara let out a low whistle, "You never cease to amaze me Zetsu."

* * *

*The morning went by slowly but mostly everyone was bored. Since they couldn't leave, they broke out the cards and began to play poker.

The only ones who didn't join yet were Olivia, Kisame, and Sasori.

Sasori wanted to finish his book while Kisame just wanted to rest his eyes from lack of sleep.

Olivia on the other hand, headed to her room to try and find the SkipBo cards. "Kakuzu always wins at poker, but I am the champ at this game."

She was on her knees, looking in another container for it when she felt a pair of large, strong hands grip her waist and lift her up off the floor.

The woman was placed back on her feet and she turned to see Kisame smiling down at her. "What are you doing my dear?"

_Did he just call me dear? _"Um, looking for the SkipBo cards." He didn't say anything except stare into her eyes intently.

She was being drawn into those deadly, onyx colored beady eyes that seemed like they were boring into her mind and soul. Blinking in confusion she hastily looked away and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Whatever is the matter?" "I know what you're trying to do! I've had it done to me before so it isn't going to work this time." She was recalling the incident when Tobi turned himself into a vampire.

Backing up slowly and glancing down at the floor through her fingers, she knew she had to get away from him. Olivia knew Kisame was possessed by a vampire just from the 'eye' thing.

_Figured it'd be me to get attacked by a vampire again._

* * *

Kisame approached her slowly and the woman made a hasty attempt to escape. She darted for the door but was easily pulled back and trapped against the masculine chest.

Right when she opened her mouth to call for help, a hand was instantly clamped over it. Chuckling at her kicking and squirming for all it's worth to escape, the vampire shut and locked the door quietly before taking her to the bed.

It was no trouble to flip her on her back and pin the small body down with his weight. Grinning he cooed, "Calm down and be still. I won't harm you."

In her mind she was screaming. _Yeah I bet you bastard!_

Licking his lips he removed his hand and locked their mouths together before she could cry out. Already dominating the warm cavern with his strong, eager tongue he shifted a knee to press between her legs, rubbing it against the sensitive area.

Olivia fought back unfazed and bit the organ in her mouth rather hard, thus making him hiss and pull back. He didn't think she would be so feisty and not give in.

It was of no concern to him though…..she will submit.

"HID…mmph!" Covering her mouth again with his hand, he traveled the other up her shirt to caress the soft and tender skin.

SMACK!

* * *

The shark cocked his brows in surprise that she had the gall to strike him across the face. "More spunk than I thought…lovely."

Olivia almost wriggled out from under the large brute but was quickly brought back and with an iron grip on both wrists to keep her still.

Pulling her leg up he gave it a good solid slap that made her fragile body jump. Grabbing her face and making her look at him he finally made eye contact.

He watched with glee at the drooping eyelids and shining orbs now becoming clouded over with uncertainty.

She was fighting he could see, but he wasn't going to let up until her mind and body was under his control.

It wasn't too long before the petite woman went limp and he won. Letting her go he kissed her again, tenderly rubbing the clothed breasts before removing her top garments.

Circling the buds with his thumbs, he sucked small patches of the skin from her chin on down to the soft mounds he was massaging. She whimpered and made such small noises but the shark wanted to hear more.

He leaned down and twirled just the tip of his hot tongue over the perky bud, causing her to mewl softly and arch her back upwards.

Taking it between his lips shortly after the vampire sucked on it delicately. This action made her moan louder and received the same reaction with the neglected nipple.

Not being able to restrain himself anymore he removed her lower garments and released his aching member before shoving it inside the woman and causing her to cry out…but it was muffled by his mouth for he anticipated she would do so.

Pumping in and out of that tight heat the vampire growled in content, but was disappointed that she was trying to push him away. His control was weakening for some reason but it didn't matter, she wasn't going anywhere.

Thrusting harder she almost screamed, from feeling pain no doubt since the woman wasn't quite wet anymore. Leaning down his eyes glowed red and made her cringe once she gained full awareness to the event.

Holding her head to the side he licked a slick trail along her carotid artery that was flowing with blood and made his hunger increase dramatically.

He opened his mouth to reveal the, now much longer and sharper rows of vampirish teeth.

"No…please Kisame…" He never stopped thrusting as she begged him not to but it was too late.

He pierced the sensitive skin as she screamed from the agonizing pain with tears overflowing; once more not heard by the others since it was muffled by his hand.

The shark drank heavily from his victim, growling into the woman's neck when he came soon after. He pulled out and sat up onto his knees, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist and supporting her head with his free hand.

Still drinking the red liquid she murmured weakly, "Stop….I…don't feel….good." Her plea wasn't granted and just closed her eyes, she was too weak to call for help and couldn't even bring to herself to speak anymore.

She quickly was losing consciousness but welcomed it to make the throbbing pain go away since the vampire was devouring her blood hungrily.

* * *

*They were still playing the card game, with Tobi joining in now that he was over his scare thanks to Zetsu. He wasn't too sore to be able to play...with his lover's permission of course.

Hidan crushed his can of beer and pointed at his lover, "This is why I never fucking like playing poker with you old man!"

The miser smirked and asked innocently, "Do tell." "You ALWAYS fucking win this game!" "It's not my fault you can't bluff if your life depended on it." "FUCK OFF!"

Sasori sat his book down and grumbled, "That's _exactly_ why I don't play poker with you two! You do this every time!"

Tobi nodded, "Yeah, Tobi want to play SkipBo already." "Me too, at least we all have a shot of winning that one un."

Kakuzu shuffled the cards and looked around, "I thought Olivia went to go get them?" Hidan tapped his finger on the table, "She did but, that was like thirty fucking minutes ago."

Realization hit them all and feared the worst. So far whenever someone was gone for a while it meant they were attacked.

Running like hell to her room, kicking the door off the hinges they were appalled.

Kisame just pulled his teeth out of her neck, licking his lips as if to savor the taste, whilst she was limp in his arms and in the nude.

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOING TO DIE!"

Hidan dashed at the shark, who dropped his prey onto the bed and hissed at him, grabbing the jashinist by the throat, threatening to crush his windpipe.

Sasori used his chakra threads to restrain the beast giving Hidan the chance to kick him in the face. Itachi ran to his lover and checked to make sure he was alright, "He's out cold."

Kakuzu shoved Tobi away from his unconscious lover, covering her with the sheet and gently tilted her head to see several deep puncture marks.

"Vampire un?" Hidan rubbed his sore throat muttering, "Obviously!" "Shut up un!"

"No. It's not possible." The room went silent instantly. **"Kakuzu?" **

The miser's breathing was getting rapid and holding her hand tightly. His shoulder's were even slightly shaking until Hidan held them still and asked calmly, "What's wrong?"

It was barely audible but they all heard it none the less.

"She's dead."

**TBC: **


	9. Hypnotist?

Tobi gulped, "Is Kakuzu sure?"

The miser stood up and jerked the boy clear off the floor with one hand on his throat snarling, "I've seen death plenty of times so YES I AM SURE!"

Zetsu grabbed the man's wrist and murmured dangerously, **"Release my lover now Kakuzu and let's think rationally." **"There's nothing to rationalize Zetsu, SHE'S DEAD DAMN IT!"

Hidan knelt next to his lover, checking her pulse and trying to find a heartbeat. To his disappointment he found none.

The jashinist took some deep breaths and took off his rosary, praying to his god for all it's worth. Deidara noticed how Hidan was reacting, rather too quiet for his liking, but it must be true.

"She can't be dead, Olivia is immortal un." Tobi was already shaking with worry, hugging onto his lover for dear life from the news he hoped he'd never hear again.

"Why does everyone look so grim?"

All eyes turned to see a confused Kisame, who just sat up rubbing his sore jaw. Itachi tried to find the right words, "Its better if you didn't worry about it Kisame."

The shark furrowed his brows and stood up, instantly caught off guard by the stitched brute who punched him in the jaw out of the blue.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU BASTARD!" The others tried their best to separate the large behemoths but it was fairly difficult needless to say.

"WHAT DID I DO PRAY TELL?" "YOU KILLED MY LOVER THAT'S WHAT!"

Kisame froze on the spot, "What did you say?" "I didn't stutter! You killed Olivia and I'm going to make sure you rot in hell for it!"

The shark shook his head disbelievingly, "No, there's no way, that can't be. I don't believe it!" He saw her on the bed and ran over, grabbing her free hand to check for a pulse.

Breathing increasing rapidly he felt her neck for one but still nothing, "No," feeling her cheeks she was cold and skin sickly white. "What have I done?"

Itachi shoved the others away and cooed, "You were possessed Kisame, it's not your fault." The man only repeated, "What have I done?"

Itachi led him to the other bed and cupped his face, "I beg of you, do not blame yourself!" The shark whispered, "How can I not? It was my hands that ended her life but…..how…."

"That's it, wake up babe. I'm here."

* * *

All attention was drawn to Hidan, who was stroking her hair and smiling softly at his lover. "Hi…Hidan."

Hearing her voice Kakuzu was over in a flash, grabbing her hand and kissing her. "You're alive!?"

Apparently what he said didn't register because all she did was whimper, "I don't feel good."

Sasori firmly nudged the lovers away and picked her up carefully, "You've lost an enormous amount of blood that's why you're ill. Come on Zetsu, we need to set up a transfusion quickly."

"**On it." **Kisame was right on their heels along with Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu but the red head just snapped, "OUT!"

Kakuzu and Kisame were both in a state of shock, having to be led into the living room by their lovers and given something hot to drink.

Taking a sip the miser asked, "Hidan, what happened?" The priest explained, "When she was killed, her body was delayed of its recuperation for ten minutes."

Kisame growled, "I thought you jashinist's couldn't die at all! So why in hell was there a delayment?"

"Calm the fuck down! It's not impossible but I wasn't sure of it until now." "What do you mean un?"

"Well, I've been decapitated before and my mind blacked out momentarily until I gained consciousness. It's the same in her case except she was drained of all her blood. I have had death symptoms but it was only sort lasting, depending on the cause of death."

Itachi cocked a brow, "That's interesting." Tobi and Madara just nodded as Kisame muttered, "I take it I was a vampire since she lost all her blood correct?"

"Yes un."

Kakuzu sighed heavily and patted his lover on the head, "And yet another time I'm grateful she's a jashinist, but my nerves can't take much more of this."

Hidan snorted, "You _should_ be fucking grateful for Jashin-sama, I've always said so. Besides, we don't need you to have a fucking heart attack anyway old man."

"Idiot."

* * *

*Zetsu and Sasori appeared not too long after. "She's resting at the moment so I'm afraid no visitors until she wakes up." **"We locked the room for extra safety precautions."**

Tobi sniffed, "That good. Olivee vulnerable right now so that would make her an easy target for a demon/spirit."

"At least she won't be taken over again un." Itachi rubbed his eyes and left, "I'm tired." Hidan agreed, "Me too. I'm going to my fucking room."

Kakuzu snorted, "No one goes in that room until Tobi cleans up the mess he's made." "But that wasn't Tobi's fault!" "Yes it was and you're going to clean it!" "That not fair!"

Itachi and Hidan both took that cue to leave to avoid getting a headache, with the priest following the raven into his room instead.

"Hidan?" "Look I'm just going to sleep on Kisame's bed and won't bother you." "Alright."

Both tired men stretched out on the beds, no time at all until Hidan began heavily breathing. Itachi was amazed at how quickly he fell asleep but at least he wasn't a loud snorer.

Resting his eyes, the raven was ready for a nice catnap and soon dozed off.

It wasn't even twenty minutes when his eyes snapped open, sensing danger right next to him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the silhouette of Hidan looming over him.

_He must be taken over for me to feel this uneasy._

* * *

Glimpsing at a hand move the raven leaped off the bed and sprinted to the door. In this situation it was better not to find out what possessed the man.

Hidan however was faster than he anticipated and skidded to a halt right into his chest. The jashinist said nothing but just held him there with a sly smirk.

Itachi hastily made his attempt to escape the hold but something was off. He simply couldn't free himself, even with his superb skills.

After minutes of useless struggling he decided to use his last resort: his sharingan. _Forgive me._

Flashing his eyes upward to the priest he was…ensnared?

_What is this? I can't use my sharingan and…..and_

He was completely mesmerized by this silver symbol swinging back and forth in front his dark eyes. "Wh…Wha…."

"Shhh, just keep your eyes on the rosary my pet."

Trying to fight the soothing effects of the accessory he tried to push away but was just pulled back by the strong arm around his waist.

"That's it, relax~"

Hidan's voice was so soft and velvety; it made him want to hear it again. "I..I…."

"Just a little more~"

He sounded even sexier if that were possible and gave in completely without even realizing it.

* * *

The priest chuckled and whispered huskily, "When I kiss you, you'll be under my control and obedient lover understand?"

The raven's mouth slightly parted but nodded slowly to show he understood.

Taking the necklace away a pair of soft lips instantly crashed upon the other's, molding the flesh with want and need.

He pulled away for an instant and asked softly, "Who am I?" "Ma….Master." "Good, and what of you?" "I'm your lover and will do whatever you request."

Hidan grinned and put his rosary back on before stroking the silky ebony hair of his slave. "Such beauty….and all mine. Undress Itachi."

The man obeyed and slowly removed his garments, blushing softly at the intent ogling of his master. Hidan growled huskily and caressed the soft skin as he went for his neck.

"Ah…" Biting and sucking affectionately, marking him as his own once more, he traveled his kisses up to the lovely pouty lips to claim them.

Moaning softly, Itachi loved every bit of what his master was doing to him. He pulled his master closer to feel more and his wish was granted.

The hypnotist grinded his clothed body against the non one, groaning when his slave kissed and tangled his tongue with his own to please him.

Pulling away and earning a whimper from his slave he got a naughty idea. "Itachi. Play with yourself for me."

The raven's cheeks turned even redder but did not disobey. Hidan sat and watched him sit on the bed, gently stroking his shaft with an adorable embarrassed expression. "Stick a finger in."

* * *

Gliding that delectable tongue over a finger, he reached between his legs and pleasured himself even more. Moaning softly all the while Hidan couldn't restrain himself.

He stood and removed his clothes, not taking his eyes off the lovely scene. Going over licking his lips he growled, "Bend over and stick that lovely behind high in the air."

When he did, the jashinist spread the flawless cheeks apart, blowing cold air into the tight puckered hole with a smirk before licking a small circle around the wrinkled skin playfully.

"Oh…oohh…." "Yes my pet, tell me how it feels."

Shoving the hot organ inside and sucking relentlessly, Itachi whimpered in bliss. "So….so good master. It feels so…..good. I love how you lick my dirty little ass."

Such naughty words from his lovely slave, it was more than his throbbing erection could take. Stopping his mouth assault, he ordered, "Blow me."

Itachi instantly popped the hard, twitching erection in his welcoming mouth; bobbing with such skill as his master moaned low. "That's it…..just like that….I'm going to fill that little mouth with my cum. You want that don't you Itachi?"

Said man nodded frantically and his master held his head still, feeling the hot salty substance go into his mouth. "Now swallow like a good lover."

* * *

Kissing and savoring the taste of his own seed from Itachi, he pushed him on his back and straddled him. Asking sweetly with lust filled eyes, "What does my slave desire?"

Itachi pleaded with a whimper, "I want my master." "To do what?" "Fuck me." "With pleasure."

Hidan glided his new erection inside the raven firmly without any restraint, pumping in and out whilst having to hold the others wrists next on both sides of his head to see his pleasured countenance.

Itachi moaned vocally, mouth ajar and eyes lidded with lust, bucking his hips up with such want to feel that nice hard cock inside him even more. His master thrusted harder inside him, making him whimper all the more.

"Say my name if you want to cum." "Hidan." "That's it, more."

Snapping his hips forward ruthlessly and pumping his slave's needy erection in time with his thrusts, savoring the chant-like calls of his name.

"Hidan….ooooh Hidan….Hi..dan…oh Hidan…Hidan…master...nyah Hidan!"

"Coming." "HIDAN!" Spurting the hot sticky white substance all over his chest, Itachi writhed in ecstasy as did his master before going limp on the mattress.

* * *

*Sure enough, someone heard his cry and rushed into the room. "Hidan!?" The hypnotist glared at the shark for disturbing him, leaping off the bed and taking off his rosary.

Tobi charged at him first but stopped once he saw the shining charm of the necklace. "Tobi un?" Sasori attached his threads to the priest and threw him into the opposing wall without looking.

"Danna un?" "He was a hypnotist brat." Kisame took that chance to check on his lover, who was groaning at this point. "My head….."

"Are you alright?" Itachi nodded as Tobi asked, rubbing his eyes as well, "Does Itachi remember anything at all?"

The raven sulked and muttered, "I rather not say."

Kakuzu picked up his lover, who was still stark ass naked, and grabbed his clothes before heading off into the bathroom with him without a word.

"**Itachi just tell us." **"Fine! I may have been under his control but was subconsciously aware through the whole thing."

Deidara chuckled, "Is that it? What, did he make you play with yourself or something un?"

The raven's blush said it all as Sasori grinned, "This I got to see."

He headed to his room, along with most of the others to see the recording.

**TBC: Hope you all like XD**


	10. Popobawa?

The eerie atmosphere finally seemed to lighten up a little from Hidan's little escapade to Itachi, but it was sort lived unfortunately.

Most everyone had watched the recording and was fairly turned on…..all but the raven who locked himself in his bathroom broodingly.

"Why is Itachi so miffed about it? It's not that big of deal un?" **"It was rather hot to me." **Sasori rolled his eyes, "He's been humiliated obviously."

Madara smirked, "So, that's no excuse to lock yourself in the bathroom depressed." Kisame snorted, "You wouldn't be saying that if it happened to you." "Enlighten me."

The shark clarified, "A master of genjutsu just got hypnotized by Hidan and made into a needy slut, how would you handle that?"

Madara smirked, "I see your point."

*Kakuzu wasn't interested in their conversation and just took care of his lover. Hidan was fine after he dressed him and explained what happened.

Of course he _would_ think it was the coolest thing on earth he did that to the raven, but that was beside the point. The miser told him to apologize to Itachi all the same.

He went to visit his small lover as of now to check on her and sat next to her bed. She was awake and smiling at him with a tired expression.

"How do you feel?" "Better, just weak." "Do you need anything before I leave?" Olivia chuckled, "Sasori must be behind you leaving so soon, but it's all good. I would like some water please."

He fetched what she requested, changing the now empty blood bag with another before caressing her cheek. "Don't be walking around until you've rested enough." "Ok, I'll be good."

Smirking he muttered, "You better."

* * *

*Going back to the other room, now joined by Hidan and Itachi, the blonde left to his room for some peace and quiet once Hidan began quarrelling with Sasori since he wouldn't let the priest in to visit her.

It took probably thirty minutes for the two to shut up, courtesy of Itachi; Madara went to find the blonde to ask him where the book of myths was.

Tobi said he had it last and was itching to find a reason for the hypnotist incident.

Knocking on the door, he walked in and found the artisan sitting on his bed staring at the wall, looking at nothing.

"Deidara?" The blonde glared at him irritably, "What un?" "Do you….What's with that glare?" Asked man said nothing except grin at him mischievously with a hidden intention glistening behind his eyes.

Madara sighed and sat on the opposing bed, thinking nothing of his behavior since the blonde does that when he's plotting something occasionally. What he didn't expect, was to be pushed back on the bed with the bomber straddling him.

"What are you up to? Surely you don't want to me fuck you." He knew Deidara still resented him for raping him when he first arrived to the apartment, so he wasn't fooled that he was pretending to desire it.

Leaning in close, the blonde whispered evilly, "Mine."

Madara's eyes widened from that tone, not to mention he didn't say his usual 'un'. _Damn, he's possessed. I wonder by what?_

He knew something sexual was going to occur. Rather fond of the idea actually, he let the boy strip off his clothes violently to see what happens.

If it might seem to turn badly, he could easily overpower him and escape, so no harm done. After he was in the nude, Deidara flipped him a foot in the air as he landed on his stomach on the bed.

* * *

_What strength! _He suddenly hissed from feeling something sharp pierce his thighs. Turning his head he saw it was the blonde's nails, well, more like talons!?

He tried to move but those claws immobilized the elder, and he began to worry.

Hearing chuckling behind him he heard the unzipping of pants and quickly felt the hard erection pressing against his ass. Mentally panicking he tried his upmost best to flee but to no avail.

It grew worse when in an unexpected, rapid moment. The blonde shoved himself into the tight hole with such force and power.

Madara let out a strangled yelp of pain and surprise, hissing like mad from the burning pain he never had felt before; not _there_ anyway.

Helpless, for the first time it seemed, all he could do was bury his face into the mattress to muffle his hisses and groans to not satisfy the artisan.

Deidara pounded furiously and happily into the extra tight core, digging the talons even deeper and tossing his head back moaning in pleasure.

The elder raven soon felt blood oozing down his thighs from his torn entrance and the talons punctures, praying this humiliation would be over soon.

No pleasure spot was ever struck, on purpose to make sure the victim would suffer and succumb to the evil spirit.

Gripping and pounding harder, if that were possible, the blonde screeched out an unpleasant sound when he gained his satisfaction, emptying his load and causing more burning sensations for his prey.

* * *

*Zetsu heard the unhuman call and ran into the room, to see his friend in the most indecent position as Olivia did with Kakuzu.

"Sasori! Get in here!" The red head came in a flash, locking the door to keep the others from seeing the scene. "Brat?"

The blonde harshly pulled out and tilted his head with a crazy sick smile at the puppet master. The usual azure orbs were now a sickly shade of orange as well.

Sasori tried to make a grab at him with his puppet strings but the bomber leaped into the ceiling corner, latched on like spider before soaring to the next corner as Zetsu tried to catch him.

"**Damn! He's like a wild animal!" **The blonde then ogles Sasori hungrily, licking his lips when the red head got an idea. "Do you want me brat?"

No verbal response but the eyes said it all. The red head gave an unseen sign to Zetsu, who nodded and left the room, hearing a click of the door being locked from the outside.

Sasori stretched out along the blonde's bed, "I won't fight you so just take me. That's what you desire isn't it? My body?"

The temptation was too much for the possessed artisan that he leaped onto the bed, hastily trying to jerk the pants off when he was ensnared.

Zetsu emerged from behind with a tight hold on the blonde as Sasori muttered, "Forgive me," before giving a good smack. His lover's eyes reverted back to their normal color before closing and falling unconscious.

Sasori fixed his pants and tenderly lied him down as Zetsu checked on his abused friend. He was utterly upset and shocked that Madara of all people just got raped, as well as Kakuzu.

* * *

The elder raven had his eyes clenched shut with lips pursed, also with a hint of pink to his cheeks from embarrassment. He couldn't blame him but said nothing, expect carry him to the medical room and tend to his wounds.

Sasori shoved the spectators back to the living room and answered their questions before they even had a chance to ask. "Yes, my brat just got taken over and Madara was his target."

Tobi asked, "What did sempai do to him?" Kisame was amused, "From the looks of it, he raped the cocky bastard."

"Kisame!" He glanced at his lover and muttered, "What? He got what was coming to him." Itachi didn't say a word as neither did the others, until Deidara came stumbling in rubbing his head.

"Alright, what possessed me un?"

Sasori already had grabbed the book from their room and found the solution, "**Popobawa**. It is a shapeshifter, often taking the form of a human or animal. It usually visits households at night, and it doesn't discriminate against men, women or children, often sodomising an entire household before moving on."

Hidan let out a low whistle, "It's a fucking good thing you stopped him before that fucking happened."

Having heard the cause Deidara stood there gawking at them, but then, got a wicked smirk afterwards.

Sasori cocked a brow from the gesture and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Deidara's grin just grew wider and chuckled, "Payback's a bitch un!"

**TBC:**

**I just had to have Deidara say that, it seemed fitting lol**


	11. Serpent and End of the Curse!

Deidara's little comment actually made them laugh; particularly Kisame who thought the elder raven deserved what had happened to him. Itachi found it rather fitting as well but said nothing.

Zetsu overheard them and was the only one who didn't find it amusing especially since they had already gotten their revenge on Madara.

He sighed and put his supplies up asking, "Will you be alright?" The elder snorted, "Not until I get that blonde back." **"He couldn't help it so don't hold it against him."**

"I can hear them laughing you know." "I as well but don't let it get under your skin. You laughed at Kakuzu so it's only fair for you to be teased."

Another snort but nothing verbal thankfully as Zetsu patted his friend's shoulder, "Try to take it easy and stay off your feet." "Right."

The bipolar man went to check on his next patient, only to find Sasori already in there, removing the needle from her arm.

Well, he's got it taken care of.

* * *

*The red head glanced down at his patient and muttered, "Are you sure you're alright?" The woman groaned, "Yes, for the hundredth time I'm fine. Can I eat now?"

He gave her a fixed look and leaned down, "No you may not. You are allowed only fluids until you've regained more strength."

Olivia whined and received a small smack to her hand. "Stop whining and just be patient." "Look who's talking Mr. I hate to be kept waiting."

She accidently pushed a button and received an evil stare in return for a reply. Mentally freaking out she uttered, "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

Not saying a word he just reached into his cabinet, preparing a syringe with some strange liquid before coming back to her side.

Those blue orbs about popped out and tried to disappear into the bed while he held her shoulder down with his hand. "What is that?"

He injected her arm quickly as she sulked from not receiving an answer. "Sasori~ come on!" The red head merely smirked and crossed his arms, seemingly waiting for something to happen.

It took maybe two minutes and her eyes began to flutter, weakly writhing on the bed with her lips parted. "That'll keep you occupied."

"Sa…Sasori. What….did you…."

Chuckling, he murmured into her ear, "Enjoy."

* * *

He left Olivia to her punishment and quietly shut the door. Grinning inwardly he didn't even notice the behemoth behind him until he bumped into Kakuzu.

Having an idea why he was here the red head murmured, "I just gave Olivia some medicine so it's best not to disturb her as of yet. She's still groggy."

The miser merely stared down at the small puppet master, his eyes boring into the soft brown orbs ominously. Sasori cocked a brow and took a step back, "Kakuzu? Is something wrong?"

He didn't even need to ask when he noticed the banker's eye color. His sclera was still red but his iris was pitch-black with a thin yellow vertical slit down the middle.

The puppet master took another step backwards and pursed his lips when the miser's threads began to seep out his body. He must be planning to fight him and at the time he had none of his puppets with him either.

The threads suddenly drew back, hovering in the air like deadly vipers about to strike their prey. Reacting on impulse, Sasori tried to immobilize the brute with his chakra threads but it had no affect on his target.

He grumbled, "What the hell?" Kakuzu didn't budge an inch as the snake-like appendages attacked the red head. Sasori managed to dodge them in time but was caught right after unfortunately.

The threads coiled themselves around his entire body, slithering up to his neck and began to squeeze inward slowly.

_Damn it all. He's a filthy serpent!_

He couldn't break loose of the tight hold and was about to call his lover to come to his aid when the tendrils wrapped around his mouth as well.

So slowly, the serpent's tendrils were constricting the red head's body, getting unbearably tighter and tighter.

He was already gasping for breath and could feel his face flaring up with heat; mentally cursing himself for being caught so easily. _Someone better hurry up and get in here!_

* * *

*Zetsu was curious to why Sasori hadn't come back yet since, according to his rules, no one visits her too long.

He headed towards the medical room, inwardly grinning, thinking that he was doing something naughty to his patient again. He wouldn't put it past him.

Entering the hallway he stopped mid-step at the odd scene that lay before him. Kakuzu strangling Sasori with threads? _**Damn, he must be possessed!**_

"Release him Kakuzu!" Said man just merely turned his head as even more threads emerged, not hesitating to restraining the bipolar man as well.

The others took no delay in dashing into the hall, only to be greeted by the many snake-like threads. Each akatsuki member tried to strike the possessed man, only to be caught by the viper tendrils.

Fight tooth and nail to land a blow to the miser, none were victorious. Deidara was the closest in range and attempted to kick his face but his foot too was stopped.

Itachi tried to warn the others not to move so much or they'll be squeezed even tighter, but the threads wrapped around his throat and enclosed tightly, even covering his eyes for a safety precaution. It was as if the serpent knew of his sharingan powers.

"KAKUZU SNAP OUT OF IT!" "LET MY DANNA BREATHE DAMN IT UN!"

* * *

The only response they got was being gagged as well before Madara came limping out of the bedroom and muttered, "Damn."

Everyone was ensnared by the threads, leaving the elder raven the only one to snap the miser out of it. He managed to dodge the vipers but right as he raised his fist to strike his jaw, the miser finally moved his actually body and snatched his hand in an iron grip before Madara too was caught.

Sasori had already lost consciousness and that filled the serpent with glee until a small figure caught his eye. Olivia was standing in the doorway, curious to what the ruckus was about but now wished she stayed in her room after observing the scene.

The serpent eyed the woman hungrily, beckoning her over with his intent stare alone. Tobi cried out, "Get out of here Olivee!" She bit her lip and slowly inched her way further down the hallway but he wasn't having that.

Coiling the tendrils around her arms and waist the serpent brought the woman directly to him, fisting her hair to keep her head still in front of his own.

The snake's gaze began to make her drowsy with the small circular swirls that she made a last attempt for freedom. She kicked her foot forwards and, unintentionally, made a solid impact to his crotch.

Kakuzu practically howled and instantly clutched his groin, the threads receding instantly as he snapped out of it, dropping the others onto the floor in the process.

* * *

Zetsu groaned as he helped Itachi up, "Is everyone alright?" "Tobi fine." Madara growled and rubbed his sore backside, "I guess."

Deidara ran to his lover almost in tears, "Danna! Danna un!"

Sasori wasn't breathing and the blonde hastily began CPR, even slapping his lover's face. "Wake up! Wake up un!"

Olivia blinked several times before she registered to what Deidara was concerned about. Gasping, she crawled over and shook him as well. "Sasori get up!"

The blonde whimpered, "Damn it no! Please no! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HIDAN UN!"

"What the fuck did I do?" "If you hadn't have cast this stupid jutsu then NONE of this would've happened un!"

Deidara hit a nerve on the priest and the jashinist bit his lip so hard it began to bleed down his chin.

"Cough, cough, ughhhh…" All eyes went to Sasori, who began to cough harshly with a frown. "You're ok un!

Deidara showered his lover with kisses, the red head smirking at the attention but wasn't going to stop him of course.

"I hate to interrupt this tender moment but who the fuck hit me?" Kakuzu was back to normal and at the moment…FURIOUS.

He was still clutching his groin from the obvious pain and growled again when no one answered. "I SAID who hit me?"

* * *

He turned to Madara who shook his head before going to Hidan. "Why the fuck are you looking at me?" "You would do this sort of thing Hidan." "Well you're fucking wrong, I didn't fucking do it!"

"Then tell me who did so I can kill the sorry bastard!"

Olivia turned white and mumbled, "Um, I'm the sorry bastard."

Her lover's eyes narrowed and grumbled, "You?" She nodded dismally and he knelt down next to her. "Why?" If looks could kill anyone who met his gaze would fall over dead from his fury.

"You were possessed and none of us could get close enough to snap you out of it." "So, that doesn't mean you could hit me in the groin!"

Slightly scared she whimpered, "I had no choice, we all were tied up by your threads and you tried to hypnotize me or something so I lashed out with what I could move and kicked you. I wasn't aiming for your crotch!"

"**It is true Kakuzu, you were all serpent!" **"And almost killed my Danna but I'm going to let it slide un."

The miser groaned and muttered, "Fine but…..what's wrong with you?" Olivia moaned unintentionally and then glared at the red head. "I hate you."

Sasori just chuckled and they all were confused. Clinging to her lover's shirt she begged, "Put me to bed, I'm too worn out to walk."

He found it odd she was begging but did as she requested. Sitting her gently on the bed she, unexpectedly, hastily began to undo his pants to pull his flaccid member out. "Olivia?"

Looking up at him while tenderly stroking his shaft she mumbled, "Sasori injected me with something because I teased him about his patience and I've been dying to suck on _anything_ I can get my mouth on! I was too scared in the hall to think about it until now."

The woman engulfed the semi hard length, sucking on it hard and fast that Kakuzu had to steady himself to keep from doubling over.

_Damn, I need to find out what drug he used so I can save it for later._

* * *

*Hidan was beyond annoyed and shouted, "I can't fucking take this possession shit anymore, I'm out of here!" Itachi sighed, "Hidan we can't escape remember?"

The priest didn't care. He ran to the door and jumped outside, leaving them all in shock, including the jashinist himself.

"What the fuck?" Tobi shouted, "IT'S OVER!"

Kisame jumped up, "We can get out!" **"It's about damn time this jutsu wore off!"**

Madara let out a heavy sigh, "I'm so ready for a nice long bath before we go to the club tonight." "Club un?"

Sasori face-palmed, "Surely you haven't forgotten brat?" "Is today the thirty-first un?" Kisame nodded, "Crap it is."

Tobi gasped, "Tobi hasn't got his costume yet!" "I haven't fucking either!"

Right on cue, a ruffled, but pleased Kakuzu came in when his lover jumped him. "I need fucking money now!" "What for?" "My costume for Halloween!"

Kakuzu forgot all about it and groaned, "Damn, there goes more of my money."

Olivia came rushing out with her still bandaged neck and grabbed her lovers' hands. "Let's go! We need to hurry or we'll be late!"

* * *

*With all the last minute rushing to the store for their costumes, they all managed to get back and changed in time for the festive holiday to party, dance, and get drunk.

Zetsu went as Two-Face, with his suit black and white as well, except Shiro's side was black and Kuro's white.

Kisame went as an Egyptian pharaoh: his chest exposed aside from the mummy wrappings and his lower half in the pharaoh garments. He even had his sword since it matched rather well.

Sasori went as an evil doctor, with the fake blood on his physician's garbs, gloves, and mask.

Itachi was dressed divinely as a black cat. All clad in black with his fitted pants, collared shirt, and a cute pair of cat ears on his head with a matching tail on his rear. Kisame simply just couldn't keep his hands off his _kitty _either.

Kakuzu was decked out in a pirate's suit, which suited his muscular body and greedy obsession with money down to a T. Of course having an actually satchel of money attached to his belt.

Tobi thought it would be great to go as the grim reaper, taking Hidan's scythe to be his weapon. The jashinist wasn't pleased at all to say the least; having pitched a fit for ten minutes until Tobi went evil on his ass and _made_ him shut up/agree to let him use it.

Olivia went as a vampire, all clad in black as well. Adorned with a fitted dress, leggings, heels, and cape; even fixing up her eyes black and blue whilst wearing a dark blue lipstick too. Her lovers about raped her on the spot.

Deidara was a warlock, rather sexy in his navy suit, cape, and manly witches hat. The blonde actually let Olivia put just a small amount of eyeliner along his eyes to make them pop out. The results were great…..Sasori tried to undress his lover before they even got there.

Madara went as a sexy cop, with his fitted jeans and opened up shirt and cute hat. Though, he was unable to use his handcuffs on the woman when he got caught trying to do so.

Hidan decided to go as a Greek warrior, naturally wanting to show off his entire torso and toned thighs/legs. His lovers couldn't help but take a feel.

Despite the accursed possessions and injuries, which would haunt and scar them all for a while, it didn't stop them from enjoying themselves at the club.

What a jutsu indeed on this spooky holiday.

All in all, this would be a Halloween they would _never_ forget.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I hope you readers enjoyed this story at much as I did! **


End file.
